Falling on Skis
by five-meters-of-doom
Summary: Adam decides to celebrate Kris' belated birthday by taking him to Vail, Colorado. Rating may change if I decide on lemon or not, but right now, just fluffy/angsty slash.
1. Chapter 1

Good day everyone, it' me--again!!! So I was bored and I aready did all my recent homework, so I thought hey, let's write a fanfic. So I pulled a random place out of my head and then I was stuck on a pairing. I was mulling over it in my mind and finally decided what the hell, it's going to be Kradam because it's my fav thing to write about right now. So, I'm putting this as my first somewhat-serious multi-chapter fic (Yay me!). Kinda have and idea, but might get slight writers block.

Warnings: Will stay teen for now, but will have Kradam in fluffy and kinky ways, language, alcohol, and suggestive dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kris Allen nor Adam Lambert. I also do not own Vail, Colorado or any part of Colorado for that matter. That belongs to the national government and since I'm obviously writing this I am not affiliated with any political crap whatsoever--yet.

Falling on Skis: Chapter 1

Kris POV:

"H-hey, what's going on?" I yelled, feeling someone cover my eyes with some sort of blindfold. I was being carried bridal-style down the stairs of my house--a 4000 square foot mansion. Well, I've always wanted one, and being a star has its perks. I was covered in a blanket, covering my bare torso and alien boxers.

"Shhhhh...." the other voice mumbled, discreetly hiding his or her voice. As I struggled, I was pulled into a tighter grip, the nails of the one holding me digging into my skin a little. We were going down the stairs now, the pressure of the steps moving me up and down like a load on a horse. We reached the bottom of the stairway, my ears and skin prickling as a blast of cold air hit me. I cuddled closer into the blanket, trying to get the heat from the other's body. My heart was racing; I was freaking out. Who the hell kidnapped me? Was it some rapist; was it one of my friends pulling some prank on me? Oh shit, did I miss a meeting with my agent and now a bodyguard was sent to go beat me up? My mind was racing as I was gently pulled into the car.

The car was soft; I could feel the plush leather seats on my back, the seat wamers in them making them feel a toasty 85 degrees. I gasped at the warmth, a contrast from the 40-degree temperature outside. This winter has been a cold one, with lows creeping into the forties, an unnatural occurance for California. I sat back, trying to calm down while trying to ponder where the hell I was being taken. I could feel my breathing increase; I haven't had a panic attack like this since when I found my pet dog Rover had to be put down because of the cancer which attacked almost every vital organ in the body. I was about to scream when I was pulled into a pair of arms, warm on my skin.

"It's okay Kris, you'll be fine." The voice assured me.

It took me less then a second to register the person uttering my name, "Adam?" I stated, but it came out more as a question.

"The one and only."

"What the hell are you doing?" I wanted to add "here", but I stopped. I needed to focus more on the situation at hand, and not on the idea that my best friend who I thought ditched me once he rose to uber-popularity with his first album, along with his racy and stellar performances. I've done quite a few gigs since then, but nothing AMA-worthy like Adam. I also haven't been kicked off of ABC for about two weeks either.

"Don't worry Krissy, just listen to me and you'll be fine." Adam said, his voice half-serious half-suggestive.

"As long as you don't rape me, then I think I'll live."

"I can't promise that eventually, but right now don't worry." I blushed at that thought. I knew that Adam had a crush on me since Idol--he even admitted it on various interviews for Christ's sakes! Course I had a big man-crush on him likewise. Still...it was kind of awkward to think that way. I mean Katy couldn't take my famous shit after a while and thought we needed a divorce, which led to about 30 one night stands after that. Yes one each day, I was desperate alright? Since then, I haven't had a stable relationship since then. Adam probably is in some in-depth relationship right now and didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else.

"Hey Kris?" Adam interrupted.

"Yeah?" I said, jerked out of my thoughts.

"It'll be a long drive until we get to the place we're going to, so you wanna talk?"

"Sure." I prudently replied.

Adam sat closer to me, my skin heating up and blood flowing down to my nether regions as he manuvered his body over. Wait, what's going on? "So...how's life been since Idol?"

"Eh, could be better. Been making a lot of money, but no one to share it with."

"Sounds like my life. I was going towards the brink of insanity and needed to talk to someone, but my life is too busy for anything like that. I mean I love my agent, but I'm not _that_ close to him."

"I feel you. I just feel all alone right now." Kris could feel the pain of his divorce with Katy eat at him, along with all his fleeting relationships after.

"Yeah that's why--wait, what happened to you and Katy!?" Adam gasped, shocked at Kris. _He's single? Wow, that's luck right there!_

"She couldn't take it anymore; she was sick of me becoming famous and hanging out with other women instead of her. She missed her small-town life, and I didn't want it back. It was painful, but after--" I swallowed the tears and screams just begging to come out. I needed to tell someone, to let them know of my hurt feelings.

"Kris, just let it out. It's me. I've cried more times around you then you could imagine. You remember the Drake incident?"

I vividly remembered that night. Adam and Drake just broke up and he called me up saying we needed to talk. He spent and hour crying and hugging me until my arms fell off, like a baby child. "Y-yes."

"Good, so just spill it out. I'm your best friend. Don't make me force you."

I blushed again, but started bawling, clasping Adam's shirt "I haven't fully gotten over it yet. I feel so alone. I tried to heal the pain with sex, hell I fucked a different girl each night for a month, and my longest relationship after has been for about a month. I need someone I--" I didn't speak anymore cause the tears and screams just kept coming out. All the hurt, the pain, the suffering, it was being released like poisonous gas. Adam was amazing about it, not flinching or trying to take advantage of me in my sorrow and just held me there, patting my head and telling me it's okay to cry. We sat like this for what felt like 45 minutes, my tears finally gone and my breath even. My voice was hoarse from screaming and my eyes were puffy from the crying. I looked up and locked eyes with those blue ones, realizing just then that he had really nice eyes, especially with all the eyeliner. It made his eyes look like little blue pools just waiting to be dived into.

Adam squeezed me tighter to his chest, finally realizing for a moment that I am not wearing any clothes. Blushing, I started to instinctively search for some pants or at least a shirt when I felt a hand put some cloth in my hand.

"Here, wear these."

I thanked him briefly and started to grope for the opening of the head of the shirt. It was a lot harder with no way to see anything and I felt another hand come over and pull the shirt over my head. I started blushing--he was dressing me for God's sake's! Goddamn I hope he doesn't help me with my pants too.

Thankfully, he didn't, clearing his throat sheepishly and just saying, "Here's where the holes for the pant legs are, I'll let you put them on." I could feel his head turn away as I started to pull the khakis over my legs, having to sit up. They fit really comfortably, myself wondering how the hell Adam Lambert knows my pant size.

"I kind of called up the person who picks out you clothes, and he told me the size. Consider the outfit the first part of the present." Adam explained as if reading my mind.

"Thanks. Wait, present?"

"Yeah dummy, your birthday. It's today."

"Holy shit, it's today." I felt really stupid. I mean, I have no time for that stuff. Sure all the fangirls would write all these kissy letters saying happy birthday in really sweet and creepy ways, but they came at all sorts of times during the year. He never thought of the own day he was born since the divorce, and that was two years ago, right after he and Adam stopped talking that much.

"Yep, happy 26th birthday!" he put his arm around me in a friendly manner, "and that's only the first part of the present," he added, a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

I started to get embaressed again, "And when do I get the rest of it?"

"Soon Krissy, very soon." Adam laughed and I punched him in the shoulder.

We joked around for a little while, talking about all the crazy escapades we've gotton into since Idol. We talked about his AMA performance, him saying it was his favorite performance ever since he got away with so much and set a new standard for artists. We also talked about his tour with Lady Gaga. Kris went to the show with a random whore he picked up, and was slightly disturbed when the craziest gay glam-rocker and the wildest bisexual in the music industry get together on a stage. Let's just say Adam left little to the imagination, making his AMA scandal look like something on Barney compared to this. It was still awesome though, and kind of hot. He had to admit, Adam looked really sexy in leather.

Wait, what the hell is going on?

After talking for a while on that, I decided to pop the question to him, "So...how's your love life?"

"Oh well, I've been hooking up with some guys, breaking their hearts about 10 minutes later, having a good time. I haven't been able to settle down, and I feel like I want to, but I just haven't found the right one." Adam sadly explained. I moved over and returned my favor to Adam, giving him a giant hug in return.

"Sorry man...looks like both our love lives are shit right now."

"Yeah...well, I just hope for the best." Adam stated. _Yeah, and I hope the best is me._

"Ditto." Suddenly, I heard the car jerk as we stopped somwhere. I was lead out of the car by Adam, slightly warmer as a jacket was put around me.

"Another present," he explained. God, he was like a wife, indulging her husband on his birthday. Wait, was he really doing that?

He grased my hand, and with the other he pulled the blindfold off, revealing the giant airport of LAX.

"And now...the second part of your birthday present."

**Wow, this is really enjoyable to write. I really like this. The Kradamness will get better as this goes on, and I will maybe do a lemon, just to make others happy. The idea for that was kind of milling around while I wrote this cause I was listening to "What's your Fantasy" by Ludacris and that song is all about sex XD. Might be waaay later though, I'm still not as comfortable with writing these types of lemons (no offense to anyone). Oh yes, and the having sex with a girl each night, that's from the movie ****Forgetting Sarah Marshall****. That movie is funny, but really disturbing. And another thing, don't you think Adam and Gaga should totally team up. They are so crazy that it'll probably work. Let me know with your opinion on this. Oh and sorry for the overdose on angst in this chapter, I just needed to get it out so that the fun parts can happen after (also taken in a dirty way XD). Anyways, review and tell me your thoughts, but no flames. Tell me if you like the first person. I'll probably make this in first-person cause I prefer it, but I will switch points of view as this goes on. Well, I'm gonna blow this popsicle stand, so happy reviewing/reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples, decided to update. This chapter will be more fun/funny and won't have a lot of angst. Oh, and check out the "Earth First Tree Video" on Youtube. I'm warning you the funniest minute of crazy tree hugger I've ever seen. Also check out the videos "Kidz Rock" and "Surprised Kitty". They are fucking hilarious if you love music and kitties with funy faces. Anyway, I'm gonna get started.

Warnings: Same as Chapter 1, but add alcohol to it

Disclaimer: *Sigh*, I still don't own Kradam nor Vail, Colorado. I also don't own the Arrabella hotel at the base of Vail Village. If I did, I would be really rich and I could probably buy Kradam as my personal sex slaves if I wanted to XD!

Falling on Skis: Chapter 2

Kris: POV

"Adam, where the hell are you taking me?"

Adam beamed and turned to stare at me, his dimples very prominent even with all the makeup, "It's a secret."

I was confused, Adam was so happy because he was basically kidnapping me. Was he taking me to some red-light area and have his wasy with me? Wait, it's Adam, he actually asks for consent before asking for anything. Except this.

"Something tells me I sould be afraid."

"Don't be silly Krissy, I'm not taking you to some place where you'll be put to work as a sex slave or something, it's just a little vacation that I decided to book since I missed your last two birthdays. Don't worry, you're going to _love_ this." He flashed that toothy grin again, and I relaxed. He wouldn't lie about something like this, and the glow in his eyes was so obvious it was scary.

"_Fine_, I guess I'll go." I reluctantly consented, and Adam started to jump for joy.

"Yay! Now let's go before the flight leaves." He motioned for me to follow and we went throught the automatic doors of the airport. There were quite a few people there, but nothing like the major trafic that was to appear in about and hour. We checked in our stuff, and by _our_ I mean Adam's backpack. I wasn't allowed to bring anything, and the only things given to me by Adam was a red sweater, some khaki pants, Nike gym shoes, and and L.L. Bean coat, that looked like it was made for the North Pole. That was my only clue to where we were going: somewhere cold. Great.

We made it through security quickly, stopping a couple times for crazy teenage girls to crowd both of us to sign autographs. They asked us where we were going and Adam replied with "Eh, just a little trip, we haven't seen each other for a while and decided to vacation and hang out together." Then Adam did something _really_ awkward. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, his face inches from mine. "Right Krissy?" he smiled, a hint of mischieviousness in his eyes.

"Umm yeah, I guess." Adam grinned and kept holding onto me as the girls took pictures with their camera phone and texting their various friends, muttering something about "Kradam" and that "Oh my god, they're totally hooking up!"

Adam just laughed at their antics, knowing how to get the crowd--specifically females--happy. "Well, we better go, we don't wanna miss our flight, right Kris?" I nodded in reply and we exited, knowing full well we just started about 5000 more Kradam rumors. Sadly, I know all about this because Allison stumbled upon it while she was checking some forum she belonged to that dedicated their heart and sould to Edward Cullen. I didn't know what was more disturbing, the forum, or all the comments about "Kris and Adam being secret lovers." Man, what teenage girls come up with in their spare time.

We walked out of the main area of gates and headed to a door. Adam fiddled for the key and opened up the door, earning confused looks from me as to where we're going, "Private airline. I requested it so we don't have to bothered by fans the whole time and so that I can keep your present a secret." Adam gave another playful grin as we decended the staircase, arriving at a set of three private gates. We went to the middle one, where Adam verified himself and the flight with the women at the registration area. Adam thanked her and gave a dazzling grin, causing the lady to blush at his gentlemanly attitude. We went into the gateway and then onto the private jet. There were two pilots in the front who gave us warm smiles and an attendant in the back, a perky blond in her thirties who looked like she had a smile tatooed to her face. She gestured to our seats, pouring us some water. She was catering to our needs, constantly asking us if we needed anything. She attempted to flirt with me, but I ignored it. I'm not really into older women, and she didn't look very pretty. Still, I tried to get comfortable and looked out the window at the blue sky of LA. That is, until Adam closed my window.

"What the hell, man?"

"I wanna keep it a surprise." He grinned again and I reluctantly consented. God, since when did I give in to Adam?

The flight attendant closed the hanger and got ready to give her safety speech, her eyes obviously focusing more on me then Adam. She finished her speech by saying some specific rules.

"Alright birthday boy, two rules: one, you can't look out the window and we can't tell you where we're going. That is all." She got ready for takeoff and the pilots prepared as well, pressing various buttons. They moved the plane to the runway started to rush out. Instinctively, my hand extended out. Katy always held it when we were going in the air, and I never grew out of it. Adam grabbed it almost immediately, squeezing it gently. We were quicly in the air, the flight attendant gettting magazines and a movie ready. We decided to watch "Live Free or Die Hard, after finally getting Adam to compromise on the basis of he thought the one guy in the movie was hot. We watched it, trying to be calm but both of us anxious for the surprise. Finally, after about two hours we landed. Adam got up, grabbing his backpack and my coat.

"I suggest that you put the coat on." was all Adam said as he got his own on, a black ski jacket. He grabbed my hand and escorted me out of the plane. The airport was almost nonexistant, consisting of only a couple of hangers and a few workers putting cargo onto various airplanes. We moved to the exit, a giant metal door.

"You ready?" He was so anxious it looked like he was the one getting the present.

"Y-Yeah." Adam pulled the door open, revealing a blanket of white. In the distance, there were little black dots of people obviously skiing or snowboarding. There was a little bit of snow falling down, but not enough to cause whiteout conditions. It was cold, but not brutally as it usually seens in Colorado. I knew exactly where I was and how close I was to a certain ski resort.

"Adam, are we really here?" I could barely contain his excitement, my body bouncing.

"Yes, Kris, we are here. We are in Colorado, and are really close to Vail." Adam put a hand on my shoulder as I screamed.

"Oh My GOD, I'm in Vail!!!!" I was so ecstatic, jumping around, I ran over to Adam and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. I was even so happy I was tempted to kiss him, his pale little face looking a pale pink from the cold.

"H-how did you know?"

"I remember on Idol that you loved to snowboard, but didn't have enough money to go to places like this. And with your career soaring, I didn't think you would have a whole lot of time to do things like this so..." I hugged him again, this time bringing my lips to his, kissing them gently, chastely. He cares so much about me, and I feel so stupid that I didn't realize this before.

I love him.

**Yeah, know it was very forward, but I felt like ending it that way. Adam's POV is next, and boy will he be happy. I won't have a lot of lovey-dovey stuff now, if that's what you're thinking. Now it'll be just awkwardness with flirting and bromance, with eventual love in the end. Plus possible lemon. I'm kinda inadvertantly setting myself up for it, and I feel like I can handle it. So, if you see this story goes up to M, then it's there. Until then, it'll be rated T. **


	3. Chapter 3

So I liked some of the love given to me for this story, but I got just a _little _miffed at a certain reviewer (you know who you are *shifty eyes*). She can just sit back and keep her little grammer and concept Nazis at hand and be a bitch, I take it as constructive criticism. I will take this anonymous reviewer's instructions with a grain of salt this time and will try to write this so shw doesn't run out of the room crying because of how "rudimentry" it is. In my defense, this is my first legitimate chapter story and half of this is written late due to time constraints, so if you can keep that in the back of the mind, I can assure you you will enjoy this.

Warnings: See chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kradam; Vail, Colorado; nor the Arabella hotel.

Falling on Skis: Chapter 3

Adam's POV:

_What the hell?_ I thought as I felt the younger one's lips against mine. Why is Kris acting like this; when the hell did he become mister emotional all of a sudden? I mean I loke him and all and hava a mad crush on him since Idol, but geeze. It was like he was begging for me to fuck him right there by being a submissive bitch. Not that I would care of course. I'm just classy and don't take advantage of my friends when they are hurting.

"Kris, what the fuck are you doing?" I pulled away, staring directly into his eyes.

"Uhh...O don't know. It just felt like I needed to do that." Kris replied, confusion and hurt apparent in his face.

"Okay...well let's just go to the hotel. Come on." I gestured over to Kris and we went towards the limo. It was uncomfortably quiet the whole ride there; the silence only being broken by the faint sound of Keith Urban coming out of the stereo. After a stiflingly 20 minutes, we arrived at the hotel. It was a monster of a building, standing about five stories high and coated with little shops on most of the bottom level.

"Over here," I called over to Kris. He shook involuntarily at the noise because he didn't dectect my voice at first. Finally, he walked over towards me and we walked into the tiny enterance of the hotel.

We approached a giant lobby, looking deceptively small on the outside. There was a giant fireplace with a six-seater couch with a matching chair with ottomand and loveseat. There was murmurs of indistinct conversation from the area, pairing with the chatter from the small garden restaurant and the clattering platters from the kitchen. The crowd in the lobby was small, which was odd because it was the start of the ski season and the first snow happened about a week ago, dumping about three feet of the fluffy stuff onto the mountain. A middle-aged man with a paunchy belly and a head of hair that looked so fake it had to be a toupe was at the registration desk. He wasn't paying attention to the situation around him, focusing more on his mystery novel then on the surrounding area. Oblivious to this, I ambled over to the desk, ringing the bell so numerous times. Hey, I was tired, patience goes out the window when you're tired (Boy do I know!).

"W-what?" the bumbling man stuttered.

"Hey we're have a reservation."

"Yeah, the name."

"Kris Lambert: the birthday boy," I flatly stated. I looked over at Kris, checking his reaction. I needed to put both our names down in case one of us got back earlier then the other. It was totally for safety I promise. Course I love the ring to it.

"Hmmm...Ah, here it is. Penthouse suite, room 525. Here are the keys gentlmen." He gave us two card, each with the logo of the hotel alon with "Arrabella" written in a French-style manuscript. I grabbed Kris' hand in a friendly manner, smiling excitedly. I've stayed in the suite before, and it is _nice_. I couldn't wait to see my best friends reactiona and hoped it would mask the situation at the airport earlier.

Course taking a slightly lovey-dovey Kris to a hotel room could make things worse.

We finally got into the elevator after a game of "which elevator is it?" for about five minutes. The elevator chimed and I motioned for Kris to go in after me.

"I want to see your reaction," I justified to a perplexed Kris. We waited patiently in the elevator, the loung music in the background blasting in comparison to the silence in the room, After about thirty seconds, the door opened revealing a giant hallway adorned in cabin-style wallpaper along with assorted mooseheads mounted on the wall.

"Alright close your eyes," Kris obeyed me and I guided him over to the dooe, pressing lightly on his shoulder. We reached the door, sliding the key through the insertion area and hearing a satisfactory ding alsong with a green light, I opened the door, moving Kris' body forward just a little.

"Okay, open your eyes," he opened his eyes and his mouth contorted into a giant "O".

The room was beautiful. There wsa a giant living room that was about the size of a normal hotel room. There was a plush oak-colored couch with a matcing chaise lounge, a bear-skin rug on the floor. There was a fire already prepared for them in the fireplace and an entertainment system was directly to the right of it. The living room flowed into the kitchen and dining room, the modern appliances mashing harmoniously with the cabin-feeling of the rest of the suite. There was a coat closet by the enterance with little organizers for all the winter gear. The bedrooms were spacious, one of them having its own balcony with two chairs. There was a staicase to the roof of the hotel, a hot tub, bar, and totally useless lounge chairs decorated the area.

"Holy shit," was all Kris could say.

"I knew you would like it." I grinned playfully.

"Dude, this is fucking awesome!" Kris jumped onto me, causing my body to fall into the couch right by my ass. I blushed slightly--I've always wanted to have Kris in this position, but right now it didn't seem right. It felt forced, and if anything happened I want it to be natural.

"Thanks man." I moved up, unhooking Kris from my hips. "Listen, I love you man, but you don't need to act like this. I know you're hurting and you probably think I'm gonna fuck you without thinking about your opinion, but that's not true. I've kept my self control for the last three years, and I can wait even if it never happens. I will admit I like you and you are cute, but I don't want to force you for my needs which might hurt our friendship overall." I needed to tell him before he does something completely stupid.

"I understand. Thank you for thinking about me. I know I've been through a lot, and I guess I'm acting like this 'cause I still feel hurt. Plus, I had a little bit to drink."

"When?" I questioned. I didn't give him any alcohol because I didn't want to deal with having to apologize for any stupid statements he may make. Kris is an obnoxious and very touchy-feely drunk, which can get annoying after a while.

"It was on the plane. While you were asleep, the flight attendant came over and gave me a complementry drink. I thought it was just some water and that you didn't get one since you were out cold. It didn't smell like any alcohol, and it tasted like bubbly water, which I love. I should've said something after when my head started to feel funny."

"You feel fine now though, right. No raced heartbeat or anything.?" I was worried he was given some E and that could fuck up anyone.

"Nah. I just feel really attracted to you. And no offense, love you and all, but I don't feel like that about you right now. Could change though."

"Yeah," I tried to smile, but felt a little hurt. Sure he's a straight man who's recently divorced from his high-school sweetheart, but I can sometimes feel that we are more then friends. Course it takes two to tango.

"Well...I'm gonna put my stuff away. There are two bedroom, so take your pick."

"Oh okay." Kris replied. He decided to take the larger one, but without the balcony. Kris flipped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?" I yelled across the hall.

"Where is my stuff?"

"Look in the closet." Kris walked over to the massive walk-in closet and opened the oak doors. All of his clothes were neatly organized, and there were some outfits put in there that Kris didn't own before. "Wow."

"Yeah, I had a friend who works here put it all away."

"Thanks. Hey, why did you kidnap me at this time anyways? My birthday is not for another six months anyways."

"Well, we are so busy in the summer that we would never have time to celebrate."

"Good point."

"Yeah. Hey we're going out tonight to this place where you have to take a snow cat to dinner. We'll hit the bar later." I told Kris as I went into the closet.

"Umm...okay. Who's gonna be there?"

"Well at dinner it'll be just us, but I'll calll up a couple friends in the area to join us."

"Alright." Kris went into the closet to change, still leaving the door to our rooms open. I started to get ready myself deciding to wear tight black pants and a leather sweater. I kept my hair in a nice spike, putting in a little volumizing serum to give it a little extra bounce. I finished up by redoing my eyeliner and foundation, putting a little bit of this lotion that gives a healthier glow to my face.

"Dude, you coming?" Kris asked. I laughed a little bit to myself--I forgot he wsa straight and only had to put on some clothes and take about ten seconds to brush his hair.

"Yeah." I walked into the front room, excited to see what Kris was wearing.

And holy shit it looked good.

He donned a soft pair of khakis and a red sweater. He kept the litle spike in his hair which I _love _and was happy that he didn't wear whit shoes with the outfit.

"You look nice," Kris nodded, obviously a little embarassed at the comment.

"Thanks. The car's waiting outside." I replied. We both started to walk out of the room, locking the door behind us. We paced to the elevator, pressing the button. The doors opened and we gathered into the little room. We walked out of the hotel and to the limo waiting for us. Something told me this night was going to be fun,

Little did I know it was gonna be _this_ fun.

**Yay, another chapter done. If you don't like this, I'm sorry and am trying to get better at writing. Warning, if you leave flames and are an asshole, you're subject to being made fun of for an entire chapter and I will poke fun at just about anything you like, especially Twilight. I will update either tomorrow or the next day. I'm sorry to the anonymous reviewer and hope this is starting to meet your criteria. If not, practice makes perfect XD. Bye loves, until next time!**


End file.
